


Moth to a Flame

by sunandsana



Series: Twin Flames [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: Haechan was drawn to Sungchan. Obviously Sungchan feels the same way.~ A journey of how two boys meet, fall in love and endure all the hardships life throws at them. ~
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Twin Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052549
Kudos: 58





	Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly so if it has any errors please don’t mind them. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave some comments!

Haechan giggled loudly as he watched mark get chased by Yuta for a stupid pun he made about the older member. He turned his head and observed all the members, 21 people strewn across the massive dance studio waiting for their manager to come and tell them why they’d been essentially summoned on what was meant to be their 2nd day off since the corona virus shut everything down. While Haechan was upset about not being able to perform, he was glad to have the time off to just mess around and do nothing. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Jeno’s smiling face beaming at him. “What do you think they want from us Haechan-ah?” 

Haechan shrugged his shoulders, “No idea hyung. I just hope they finish quickly so I can go back to being a nuisance to society.” 

Jeno chuckled and playfully punched his arm. “I mean, you aren’t wrong about that.” 

As he finished his statement a knock could be heard on the door and all the members turned their heads to face it. Their head manager walked in, followed by their unit managers. They didn’t seem too serious so an audible sigh could be heard as some of the more anxious members calmed down. It’s not everyday they gather like this, it’s no wonder some of them were silently freaking out. 

“I’m sure you're all wondering what you’re here for?”  
Their head manger got many nods to his question. 

He continued, “Well, I’m sure many of you have heard about the corona virus and how it’s cancelled pretty much all of your activities for a little while. The company has decided that this is the best time to add some members and have them practice with you guys for the next few months before the Nct 2020 promotions towards the end of the year. Any questions?” 

Taeyong, always in leader mode, raised his hand immediately. “How many are you adding? And who?” 

One of 127 managers moved forward holding a clipboard with a couple papers. “Osaki Shotoro. Japanese, 19 years old, rapper. Jung Sungchan. Korean, 18 years old, also a rapper.” 

Murmurs spread across the room, some filled with curiosity, others with excitement and the occasional mumble of familiarity with the names he mentioned. Haechan tilted his head as he tried to remember the faces of the trainees. Unfortunately he drew a blank and felt a little bit bad. Well, he can’t be blamed for not knowing everyone when he had such a hectic schedule.  
He turned back into the conversation as another knock sounded throughout the room. 

One of the Dream managers walked towards the door and pulled it open, some whispers were passed between the newcomers and they entered the room. 

Both of the boys were tall, one slightly taller than the other. Haechan noticed their nerves, the shorter one clearly more so than the other. The taller of the two had a soft demeanor about him and Haechan couldn’t help but note that he was quite cute. 

All the members knew Haechan was gay, it wasn’t something he had been hiding for years now. It was inevitable for a group so large to have gay and bisexual members. There were 2 couples in Nct, Renjun and Jeno had been together for about 2 years while no one could remember a time when Jaehyun and Taeyong weren’t attached at the hip.

Haechan felt an elbow dig into his side and jolted out of what had become a staring contest between him and the trainee. He blushed and quickly looked towards the perpetrator of his pain. Jungwoo was looking very smug, directing his petty smirk at Haechan. 

“See something you like Haechan-ah? Sungchan is pretty cute, isn’t he?”

Haechan rolled his eyes, trying to calm the growing blush in his face. “Shut up hyung. You’re crazy.” 

Jungwoo’s smile only grew, getting increasingly obnoxious as he stared at him. “Aww, does little Donghyuck happen to have a crush on our newbie? I used to train with him, I could put in a good word for you?” 

Haechan’s eyes quickly farted around the room to ensure no one had heard what Jungwoo had said. Satisfied that everyone was preoccupied meeting the new members he turned back towards him. 

“Hyung, stop being like this. I don’t have a crush on anyone. Let it go.” The desperate tone in his voice must’ve reached Jungwoo and he reluctantly softened his smirk into a smile. 

“Fine, just know I’m here if you want to fanboy over how tall he is.” He quickly ran away before Haechan’s fist could come into contact with his thigh. He could only sigh in response. 

Haechan decided it would only be polite for him to introduce himself like the rest we’re doing. 

He walked up to where Yuta and Shotaro were discussing something in Japanese and waited until they noticed him. 

“Ah, Haechan. This is Shotaro, I used to help him with his Korean a few years ago.” 

Haechan smiled at him and slightly inclined his head at him. “It’s nice to meet you Shotaro. I hope you’ll enjoy being in Nct.” 

Shotaro bowed towards him, “Thank you so much Haechan-ssi, I’m looking forward to working hard!” He said with a soft accented voice, clearly nervous. 

Haechan shook his head with a slight wave of his hand. “Just call me hyung Shotaro, no need to be formal. Welcome to the team.” 

They talked for a little bit before the 2 Japanese members excused themselves to talk to the other members. Haechan was just about to walk towards Mark, planning on bothering him, when a tall figure stepped into his line of vision. He looked up and made eye contact with the trainee, whose name was Sungchan obviously. 

The boy was less nervous than before, exuding a certain confidence that made Haechan smile slightly. “Sungchan-ssi.” He acknowledged him. 

Sungchan smiled at Haechan and bowed just as Shotaro had done. “Haechan-ssi, it’s an honor to be in a group with you. You’re a favorite among the trainees.” His eyes widened slightly, as if surprised that the words came out of his mouth. He blushed slightly and Haechan was endeared. “Don’t tell the other members I said that.” 

Haechan giggled and placed a hand on Sungchan’s bicep, decidedly ignoring the slight muscles he felt under the boys Nike tracksuit top. “It’s alright Sungchan-ah, I won’t mention it if you don’t.” 

Sungchan stared at Haechan’s hand and his blush deepened. “I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement, hyung. I can call you hyung, right?” 

“Of course.” 

Neither of them noticed the new found silence in the room as most of the members left the studio having decided that they would order food and gather in the huge communal living room in the 10th floor dorm. 

A shout of his name got Haechan’s attention and he finally realized the emptiness. His hand dropped from the firm bicep as he looked at Mark. 

“Let’s go Donghyuck-ah, Sungchan-ah. They’re ordering pizza and chicken for lunch.” 

Sungchan watched Haechan as he stepped away from him making Haechan slightly self conscious. He lived quickly towards the door. 

“Come on Sungchan.” And like a moth to a flame, Sungchan followed the older out the door. 

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
